Nassia the Dissatisfied Nymph
by Serafina
Summary: A story of a somehow special nymph and her journey to Humfrey, only part one where she meets her companion. Please R/R, my first ever attempt
1. Default Chapter Title

Nassia dashed around the tree and scamper up the bark, panting as she went. The faun reached the   
base of the trunk and grabbed the air, expecting Nassia the nymph to be there, waiting to be caught so they   
could celebrate. He tripping over his own two hooves as he realized that there was no nymph in his arms,   
the faun quickly regained his balance and spotted another nymph and began yet another chase.  
Nassia exhaled, not even realizing that she had been holding her breath. The feelings came back,   
feelings that there is something more to life than just running, kicking feet, and celebrating, not that those   
weren't fun, quite the opposite in fact, but still, something was missing, if she could just remember what.   
Nassia had always had these feelings, as far back as she could remember (which isn't very much,   
considering she lived in the Faun and Nymph retreat); she had always been different from the other   
nymphs, as far as she could tell none of them were even dissatisfied, none even began panting while been   
chased, and NONE of them ever hid from an eager faun. Perplexed, Nassia climbed down the tree and   
headed towards the bed where Snortimer lived, hoping that he would be good for some conversation   
(another thing no nymph ever did, had an intelligent conversation).  
  
  
Humfrey sat in his office, more of a closet really, and poured grumpily over his tome; he wasn't in   
a bad mood, but he never poured over the Book of Answer any other way but grumpily. Currently, three   
humans were struggling through the Challenges outside and one was on his way inside, led by Wira, his   
wonderful daughter in-law.  
"Humfrey, Ayla is here, she has a question for you," Wira said, leading a beautiful blonde woman   
into the office.  
Humfrey grunted, he knew this of course, he had the Book of Answers. Ayla coughed delicately,   
reminding Humfrey that he needed to answer her question.  
"Yeah, right, well, what is your question" Humfrey said, his eyes leaving the tome for the smallest   
of moments.  
"Where can I do the greatest good at this exact moment?" Ayla said timidly.  
Humfrey pulled his eyes away from his book and looked closely at Ayla.  
"What, why do you want to do that, I can give you an answer, but why," Humfrey asked, honestly   
confused (he wasn't too up to date on polite manners, not having any himself)  
Ayla shrugged.  
"I just do, I don't know, I wanted to do something interesting and my talent, helping others, seems   
to lend itself best to a Quest of this type," Ayla explained to the old gnome, who grunted in response.  
"Fine, your service will be your answer: go to the Faun and Nymph Retreat and bring Nassia the   
Dissatisfied Nymph to me, I will conjure you there, but you have to come back on your own."  
Suddenly a poof of smoke filled the room and Ayla disappeared, leaving Humfrey there by   
himself pouring over his tome, (his life isn't too interesting, reading the Book, getting bothered by   
Querents, etc…)  
  
  
Nassia fell off the bed; Ayla screamed. For two different reasons of course. Nassia fell off the   
bed because a woman suddenly appeared sitting next to her; Ayla screamed because Snortimer, the monster   
under the bed grabbed her ankle, as was to be expected, of course.  
"Hello, I suppose you must be Nassia the Nymph, I'm Ayla and I'm here to take you to the Good   
Magician Humfrey," Ayla said as she held out her hand to the frightened nymph. Nassia nodded and shook   
Ayla's hand.  
"Wh, wh, why are you here," Nassia asked, very confused.  
"I have no idea, Humfrey told me this was where I could do the greatest good, so here I am"  
"Why should I go with you, you could just be an demon"  
"Hmm, your right, well, you are dissatisfied, so I guess you really can't do wrong coming with   
me, if you are even more dissatisfied, I will take you back here," Ayla said thoughtfully.  
"Okay, when do we leave," Nassia said, hopping off the bed and smacking the hairy hand that   
reached out to grab her ankle, being the beautiful ankle that it was.  
Ayla stood up, wondering why it had been so easy to convince Nassia to go with her, a complete   
stranger. Then she remember that Nassia was a nymph, and even if she was a special nymph somehow, she   
was still a nymph, with a shallower mind than humans and much much less common sense, having lived in   
the relatively safe Faun and Nymph Retreat. Remembering what she was here to do, she took Nassia's   
outstretched hand and headed into the forest.  
TO BE CONTINUED……  
  
AN: This will definitely be continued, I'm thinking a quest through the forest and then the 3 challenges   
and a meeting with Humfrey, and then probably more, kind of like an epic, this is my first piece so far,   
please please please respond, anything, flaming, praise, questions, I want to know what people think of my   
writing. NOTE: I own Nassia and Ayla since I thought of them, they are not characters in any Xanth books   
and please do not use them in any other stories  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Nassia and Ayla headed down the path leading away from the Faun and Nymph   
Retreat. Ayla walked sedately, keeping her eyes out for any danger while Nassia skipped   
happily, for the first time in her life feeling truly happy.  
"Ayla, how do you know that this is the right path," Nassia asked as she shook   
hands with a lady fingers plant growing on the side of the path.  
Nassia paused, realizing that she had no clue that this was the right path.  
"Well, um, this is the only enchanted path leading from the Retreat so we might   
as well take this wherever it goes and get help from there," Ayla explained, hoping that   
this path didn't lead to someplace nasty like the Everglades or the Curse Fiends Castle.  
Suddenly a dragon appeared on the path, not just any dragon, but a fire-breathing   
land dragon, the worst of the lot. Nassia and Ayla screamed and ran back the way they   
came, it was no use, the dragon merely followed, heating up its internal furnace,   
preparing to roast them both. Suddenly Ayla stopped, she realized that the dragon was   
moving through the trees as if insubstantial. Dragons did not do that, they were very   
much real.  
"Nassia, stop running, this dragon's a phony," Ayla called to the terrified nymph.  
Ayla turned to the dragon, looking a lot more brave than she felt, if I mess this up   
we are both going to be dead, Ayla thought.  
"Who are you, you certainly aren't a real dragon," Ayla shouted.  
"Hmm, it appears you are right, my doe," the pseudo-dragon said as it changed   
into a cloud of smoke  
"My what?" Ayla asked.  
"My doe, buck, stag, fawn, --,"  
"Dear"  
"Whatever," the cloud of smoke said crossly, forming itself into a luscious nymph   
figure.  
"Oh, its you Metria, I should have known, what do you want if you're here to do   
mischief go away, I am business of the Good Magician Humfrey," Ayla said, slightly   
peeved.  
"Oooh, that old gnome, I thoroughly enjoy annoying him," Metria said, "this will   
be more fun than I thought, interfering with a Quest."  
Just then Nassia hesitantly approached Ayla and Metria.  
"Who are you, I don't believe that I have ever seen one of you," Nassia said while   
hiding behind Ayla's back.  
"Oh, a little nymph," Metria said thoughtfully as she increased her bust to   
compete with Nassia, "I am Metria, the demoness, here to annoy you."  
Ayla interrupted Metria, "Look, demoness, if you're here to annoy us at least tell   
us where here is."  
"Here would be an enchanted path leading from the Faun and Nymph Retreat to   
Castle Roogna," Metria said, "however, there seems to be a problem."  
"Which I don't suppose you would care to tell us, would you Metria," Ayla said   
sarcastically.  
"No, I prefer to let you mortals blunder your way through it yourselves."  
Nassia, Ayla and Metria continued along the path, heading towards Castle   
Roogna. Ayla was slightly worried about what could be such a big problem that Metria   
would come to laugh at them for. She shook off her worries just in time to hear Nassia   
scream. Turning around quickly to look, she saw that Nassia had stumbled off the path   
and fallen into some ill-tempered crab-grass growing along the side of the path. Ayla ran   
over to help her up. Picking her up Ayla realized that Nassia was completely bare.  
"Hmm, I think that we should be getting you some clothing," Ayla said, scanning   
the area for something suitable. Ayla saw a rather large tree just off the path. She led   
Nassia through a door in its bark and into a large dressing room inside surrounded by pair   
after pair of panties.  
"Nassia, this is a pantree, pick out a few pairs while I go to find some other   
clothing, we wouldn't want you to freak anyone out, now would we," Ayla said winking,   
"don't leave this tree until I return, it is safe, but the outside might not be."  
Ayla left the tree and went in search of food and clothing. In the middle of the   
path she saw a pie tree with ripe fruit. Ayla went to pick a ripe chocolate pie but it   
wouldn't come off of the tree. Perplexed she pulled harder, but the pie suddenly   
disappeared with a rude noise and she fell backwards onto the ground.  
"Metria!!," Ayla shouted, achieving the rare double exclamation point, "you   
horrible demoness, stop that mischief now or else."  
"Or else what, sweetie pie, you can't do anything to me, I'm a demoness," Metria   
said smugly.  
"Oh yes I can, I can ignore you, and I think I will do just that," Ayla said,   
brushing past the demoness as if she wasn't there.  
"I'd like to see you try that, pathetic mortal," Metria said as she faded out.  
Ayla went along the path, harvesting some breadfruit from a breadfruit tree, some   
lady slippers from the lady slippers tree, and a few towels to drape over Nassia. She was   
heading back to the pantree when she heard something in the bushes, rustling around.   
Carefully putting her stuff down in the road, she bent down under the bushes to see what   
was making that noise. Suddenly everything went black and Ayla fell into the waiting   
hands of a pack of goblins, cackling evilly.  
  
Meanwhile, Nassia was waiting in the pantree, having tried on nearly every pair   
there was, from the plain black, to the diamond trimmed red pair, to the pair of sea green   
panties with seashells on them. Not accustomed to wearing clothing, she choose a simple   
pink pair that shimmered when she moved and a pair of blue panties with silver stripes,   
nothing too fancy. Having made her selection she lay down on the red velvet bench and   
waited, and waited, and waited. Suddenly a poof of smoke appeared in the room.  
"Hello Metria, do you know where Ayla is," Nassia asked.  
"Yes"  
"Will you tell me?" Nassia asked again, even though she knew the answer.  
"No"  
"Hmph, then you can leave and let me get some sleep, I haven't ever walked that   
much in one day."  
"Fine, I will tell you, Ayla was captured by a horde of goblins who are about to   
cook her in their big pot."  
Nassia jumped up, really scared that the demoness was telling the truth, and ran   
out of the pantree and onto the path. She heard footsteps in the bushes and, being the   
naïve innocent (somewhat at least) nymph that she was, headed towards the footsteps.   
However, when she heard goblin voices, she had enough sense to hid behind a pie tree   
while the goblins walked passed.  
"Hey, shove over Stupid."  
"Watch where you're stepping, Moron."  
Nassia watched as two goblins walked passed carrying a large bundle. She   
gasped as she realized that the bundle was none other than Ayla. Waiting until the   
goblins were passed, she headed back out onto the enchanted path. When she reached the   
path she sat down as started to cry. She was in the wilderness alone except for a   
mischievous demoness, with absolutely no clue what to do next.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
A/N: Please review this piece if you read it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!!  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Nassia sat in the middle of the path crying until the crack of dawn. The ripping noise disturbed her and (thankfully) brought her back to her senses. She realized a few things, one, her new panties were really muddy from crawling in the bushes, two, she was really hungry, and three, a strange couple were approaching her on the path. Nassia decided to hid in the pantree until the couple passed, with recent   
events she couldn't be sure if they were good or evil.Hiding in the pantree (wearing a new pair of panties, red with silver polka-dots), Nassia spied on the couple. They paused to look at the bushes, right where Ayla had been kid-napped (actually, only young goats can be kid-napped, but…). They appeared to be talking amoung themselves and seemed to agree on something, as they pulled out a magic mirror and began to speak to it.  
By this time Nassia was really getting hungry and couldn't just sit in the pantree while Ayla was a captive of the goblins. She decided to approach the couple. Stepping quietly out of the pantree she went up the man. He was handsome, about 30, with a regal looking cloak. Nassia cough delicately. The man picked up his head to look at her and immediately fell to the ground with a thump, his eyes glazed over. The woman, Nassia assumed it was his wife, looked over to she what was the problem. Spotting Nassia she stormed over and started yelling.  
"Who are you and what are you doing freaking out my husband, he is a married man and don't you forget you little wanton sl.." the woman shook her finger at Nassia madly.  
"I'm, I'm very sorry ma'am, I don't even know what just happened, I was just walking to Castle Roogna with my friend and then she got stolen by the goblins and I cant rescue her becasue I am a stupid little nymph, and, and bwahhh," Nassia babbled this all out very fast and the sat down next to the fallen man and started to cry again.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you, let me introduce myself, I am Sorceress Iris and this is my husband King Emeritus Trent," the woman, Iris, said as she helped up the fallen man, "don't worry about him, he will be fine a minute, he just freaked out."  
"Freaked out?"  
"What, you don't know, if a man sees a pair of panties they freak out, it a fallacy with their species," Iris explained as if teaching a baby, "we need to get you some clothing."  
Iris looked around and spotted a clothing plant; she picked Nassia a pretty little blue dress. She also went to a lady slippers plant and got Nassia some shoes. Returning to Nassia, Iris gave her the clothing. Nassia just looked at it bewilderedly.  
"What's the matter, put it on, it wont hurt you."  
"I've never worn clothing before, I'm a nymph from the Retreat on my way to Good Magician Humfrey with Ayla, a really nice human who was my guide, but then she got stolen by the goblins and I am too afraid to rescue her by myself and I am lost and confused and and,"  
Realizing that the nymph was about to start crying again, Iris took her by the hand and showed her how to put on the clothing.  
"Now deary, you must always wear this clothing or you might freak someone else out."  
Just then Trent began to recover. Iris quickly explained everything to him and Trent explained everything to Nassia;  
"We are former royalty of Xanth, the Transformer King and the Sorceress of Illusion. We were recently youthened by Humfrey with water from the Fountain of Youth and are now going on missions to make sure that the enchanted path system is working, we learned that there was a lot of goblin activity around here so we came to investigate, it seems that you need to get your friend back, I think we should help," Trent said, looking at Iris for conformation; Iris nodded.  
"Really, you'll help me, umm, sir"  
"Royalty never break their word, and we promise to help you rescue your friend Ayla," Trent said seriously as they sat down to plan their rescue.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile, Ayla was sitting a small wooden hut with a muddy dirt floor, too short to stand up in, with two goblin guards standing outside the door. Ayla was a mess, she had been knocked out and now there was a painful lump on her head, just above her ear; her wrists were sore because they were tied together with rough cord, and her clothing was ripped all over from being dragged through the underbrush. All in all, things weren't looking peachy. Moving closer to the door so that she could breathe fresh air coming in underneath it, Ayla sat on a sharp rock.  
"Ow, dammit," Ayla exclaimed.  
"Quiet in there, no talking," the guard, whose name was Dunderhead said, rapping on the wooden door with a piece of wood.  
Suddenly, a lightbulb went off over her head, momentarily lighting the small hut. She had an idea. Positioning herself so that the rope on her hands was over the rock she began cutting the rope with the sharp rock. Just then the door was opened by Dunderhead who had her dinner, a moldy piece of breadfruit.  
"Hey, what are you doing!"  
Dunderhead shoved Ayla away from the rock, causing her to hit her head on the floor, again.  
"Trying to cut the rope, aye, well we will see about that."  
Dunderhead grabbed Ayla's ankles and began pulling her into a clearing, in the center of which was a large black pot heating up over some firewater.  
"We'll just cook you now, then you can't escape ever," Dunderhead chuckled evilly.  
Picking her up, with the help of 2 other goblins, Moronic and Happy (his mother was a bit strange), he put Ayla into the pot of water, which wasn't boiling yet, but was just the temperature of a nice bath.  
"Now we just wait," Moronic said, pulling up a stone and sitting on it while he watched dinner cook.  
His dinner was ruined when a rumbling was heard in the bushs.  
"What the..." Happy turned to look at the source of the noise. Just then a head popped out of the trees. A head belonging to a land dragon, who whomped into the clearing and began eyeing the goblins just as Moronic has eyed Ayla a moment before. However, rather than chase one of the goblins, who were all fleeing as fast as the knobbly ugly little feet could carry them, it whomped right towards Ayla, grinning.  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
A/N: This is the next chapter in the new Xanth epic Nassia the Dissatisfied Nymph. I hope you like it as much as the last one! Please review this if you read it, even just to rate it on a scale of 1-10, 1 being horrible 10 being great. Thanks 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Dunderhead grabbed Ayla's ankles and began pulling her into a clearing, in the center of which was a large pot heating up over some firewater.  
  
"We'll just cook you now, then you can't escape," Dunderhead chuckled evilly.  
  
His plans were interrupted because just then a giant purple fire-breathing land dragon with huge claws and shinning white fangs burst into the clearing. Ayla struggled to her feet trying to run, but she couldn't stand up. The dragon breathed a burst of fire into the air and the goblins all scattered, but rather than chase a random goblin, the dragon headed straight for her!  
  
  
  
The purple dragon inhaled, preparing to toast Ayla into a nice dragon munchie. It grabbed her ankle and pulling her in though its skin.  
  
Wait a minute, that is NOT how dragons eat people, Ayla thought, thoroughly and utterly perplexed.  
  
Just then, Ayla saw Nassia standing next to her with a man and a woman, who stood with her eyes closed and sweat on her brow, obviously concentrating on something.  
  
"Ayla, this is King Emeritus Trent and Sorceress Iris, we met on the path and they helped me to rescue you," Nassia explained, pointing at the former Xanth royalty.  
  
"Th.. Thank you so much, I own you me life," Ayla wrinkled her brow as if thinking of something unpleasant, "literally, in fact, a few moments more and I would have been goblin stew, but if this situation ever comes around again, please try to save me in a way that does NOT give me a heart attack."  
  
Nassia looked ashamed, "Sorry, I didn't realize, I..I"  
  
"Oh, I'm just kidding, Nassia, I loved the rescue plan, you should have seen the look on those nasty goblins faces when you guys plowed into the clearing."  
  
Just then the man, Trent, cleared his throat, "Ladies, I hate to interrupt, but Ayla, you have to walk so that the illusion dragon can move without exposing us, and we have to hurry, Iris is wearing out, she can't maintain this illusion much longer."  
  
Nassia picked Ayla up and let her lean on her shoulder. Walking out of the glen Ayla explained to the group what had happened to her in the goblin camp while Nassia brought Ayla up to speed on how she had found Trent and Iris.  
  
"I think that we should head to Humfrey's castle as soon as we can," Nassia told Ayla, "I was thinking and I can't imagine why he wants me, I am just a normal nymph, right."  
  
"Nassia, I have no idea, I came to get you just because Humfrey said that was where I could be of the most help, but no I don't think you are just a normal nymph, a normal nymph would just have run away when I was captured, they wouldn't have stayed around, and they certainly would NOT have cried."  
  
"Honestly, I have no idea why I cried, I was just upset and it came naturally, it happened a few times in the Retreat, but not often."  
Around then the dragon faded and they were somewhere on the path near a protected sleeping area. Trent turned some small bushes into caterpillar tents and they went to sleep, Nassia and Ayla in one tent and Iris and Trent in another.  
  
  
  
Early the next morning they all woke up and gradually came out of the tents, thoroughly exhausted from the previous days adventures.  
  
"Iris and I were talking last night and we think that you two should continue with us to Castle Roogna where there is an enchanted path to the Good Magicians castle, from here there are only small footpaths and you have already seen the possible danger on those," Trent explained; the girls conferred for a minute, remembered the goblins, and quickly agreed.  
  
"Well then, we should head out after breakfast."  
  
Trent turned some plants into a milkweed plant and a pie tree, and they ate like royalty; well, two of them did at least.  
  
Turning the tents and food back to its original condition, they group headed out on the path. Just as they began to get tired, the ground began to rumble.  
  
"EARTHQUAKE!!!" Nassia shouted this and ran swiftly into a cave that appeared to be safe from the rumbling.  
  
"%@$&*!" Trent cursed, causing some ladyfingers nearby to wilt, " Com-pewter"  
  
"Oh dear," Iris sighed as they ran to catch up with Nassia, "we're in for it now."  
  
  
The four of them ran into the cave and abruptly the shaking stopped.  
  
"Well, that's convenient, now we can leave" Nassia said, turning around to exit the cave.  
  
The cave entrance suddenly became a sheet of rock.  
  
"Umm, or we can just stay a while."  
  
"Nassia, this is the cave of Com-Pewter, he is an evil machine that has the ability to change reality in his vicinity, you can't just leave, he tries to herd in travelers by having the invisible giant stomp around, that was the earthquake, I am sorry I didn't realize where we were sooner, we were hoodwinked by this evil hunk of junk," Trent exclaimed, turning to face the machine.  
  
"I am merely an innocent traveler, please let me and my friends leave, we will do you now harm."  
  
HA, WHAT HARM CAN YOU DO ME, IDIOTIC PEON  
  
"Please, let us go, we can harm you and we will if you do not let us go."  
  
"Why is Trent acting so strangely, he isn't a normal traveler, he is.." Ayla was silenced as Iris covered her mouth.  
  
"Shh, Com-Pewter might let us go if we don't have anything to offer him, if he knew the truth, then..." Iris' look silenced Nassia and Ayla.  
  
"Com-Pewter, what can we give you that will make you let us leave", Trent asked the evil machine.  
  
I WILL LET YOU LEAVE ONLY IF YOU GET ME MORE MEMORY  
  
"How can we get you more memory, that cannot be collected," Trent asked puzzled.  
  
THERE IS A CERTAIN TYPE OF ANIMAL, A RAM, SPEAK TO MY FRIEND MS. DOS, A MUNDANIAN LIVING IN XANTH, SHE WILL HELP YOU  
  
And with that, the entrance to the cave opened up, right onto a small cottage with a woman out in front tending the garden.  
  
THIS IS MS.DOS' HOUSE, YOU MAY CHOOSE ONE PERSON TO GO WITH YOU, THE OTHERS MUST REMAIN HERE  
  
Trent walked over to where the women were standing and whispered so that Com-Pewter could not here him.  
  
"Hmm, Iris, you come with me, I am sorry girls, but Iris has the strongest talent and we are most used to each other, we will try to return soon," Trent said, taking Iris by the hand  
  
"I will go with this one" Trent said to Com-Pewter  
  
GOOD LUCK  
  
And with that, Trent and Iris stepped out of the cave and the door closed back up. Nassia and Ayla were alone again, stuck in a small cold cave with an evil machine with immense power. Oh dear.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
A/N Thank you to all the wonderful people who have reviewed the previous installments, sorry this took so long to write, I will get the next one out much sooner, I hope to be writing at the pace of one or two chapters a week. If you have any suggestions send them to me. I am thinking of taking this all around Xanth, maybe even to the gourd and/or Ptero. PLEASE PLEASE Review this one. Have Fun!!!  



End file.
